


Business Opportunities

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [12]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, New Job, Office, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: C.P Web Designs is set to be a fresh start for. That's providing Precious can find the office.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 12 'No, I said the thirty-fourth floor'





	Business Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Can we just take a moment to appreciate the fact that 'Stairs' is a legitimate tag. I typed it in as a joke but there it was on the suggested list.
> 
> Also, let this be a listen to everyone that if you tempt me into making a BMC reference I'm going to do it.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Tyrone 'Precious' Heere thought continuously fighting for also an entire month would be exercise enough. Unfortunately, he quickly found out how untrue that was as he struggled to find his new office.

When Carl suddenly announced that he wanted to start his own business Precious was over the moon. Jobs were hard to come by and therapy cost an awful lot of money. So began C.P web designs. They didn't really know much about web design but they were sure after a few Wikihow articles they'd pick it up. They didn't even have to learn the directions to a new place of work. Damon's business hadn't gone bankrupt on account of him laying everyone off and disappearing. So the building came up for rent, little offices all available for upstarts, and Carl took one almost out of spite.

And so there Precious was, once again an employee at the business he was interning at not so long ago, forcing himself up the fourth flight of stairs. He searched the entire floor. He could have sworn it was up there. Carl had been very specific. Fourth floor, nine o clock start. While they didn't have any staff to set an example to, not yet at least, but he wanted to be sure they got off to a good start. Best foot forward and all that. Yet Precious was failing miserably. He was completely and utterly lost.

"Um, hey boss," he said awkwardly after finally buckling and calling Carl. He uncomfortably held his mobile against his ear, beginning to feel judged by the more experienced business men on the fourth floor.

"I told you not to call me that" Carl sighed. While he was humbled that he could already be considered somebody's boss it just felt wrong. Not to mention inaccurate. They were technically on the same level, both founders of the company. 

"Okay sorry but I need your help" he rushed out.

"What is it, Tyrone?" Carl asked. Goodness, that felt weird to say. It shouldn't have, it was his name after all, but he'd been repeatedly referred to as Precious that it was ingrained in both of their psyches. It was a nickname that would always stick. It was even in their company name, not that their clients would ever know that.

"I'm kind of lost" Precious admitted. 

"Lost? How can you be lost? Did you forget the directions already?" Precious had only been working there for a week when everything kicked off, perhaps not long enough to settle in, but that was no excuse. Carl had never been there at all and he was able to find it just fine.

"Oh no, I'm already inside the building. I just can't find the office" he clarified. 

"What floor are you on?" Carl asked. 

"Four. That's where you said to be" Although it was becoming rapidly clear that it wasn't where he was. The fourth floor seemed to be occupied by some sort of vegan food company, one that didn't like him very much.

"I said floor thirty-four, Precious" Carl reminded me, quickly reverting back to the nickname. It instantly felt better, much more natural.

"This place has thirty-four floors?" Precious exclaimed. It wouldn't be so bad if the lift wasn't broken. He would have to make his way up there on foot.

"It actually has forty" Carl informed him.

"What did D-dog need forty floors for?" He asked. Last time he checked Damon worked in finances. That and kidnapping, stalking, and generally attacking certain groups of people. These activities probably didn't mix often.

"I have no idea" The question Carl really wanted to ask was 'why couldn't they train on one of them instead of in a freezing cold warehouse?'. Unfortunately, this was a question that would never get an answer.

"The thirty-fourth floor...that's like thirty more flights of stairs" Precious realised.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to send somebody down?" Not that he had anybody to send down. Even if he did they wouldn't be able to help with the stairs situation. Unless they were willing to give Precious a piggy back of course.

"No, no I've got this" he insisted.

"Alright well see you soon" Carl replied.

"Yeah see you" Precious hung up and headed through the Monday morning hustle and bustle of his not colleagues towards the stairs. He looked up at the steep, endless concrete monstrosity. Four floors down, only thirty left to go.


End file.
